


I Will Not Say

by amyfortuna



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/F, Finduilas Is Gil-galad, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 07:49:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6043846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/pseuds/amyfortuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finduilas' life with Niënor and beyond, from Nargothrond to the Last Alliance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Not Say

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Wavesinger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Wavesinger/gifts).



> Filling the_wavesinger‘s lovely prompt for silmladylove: Finduilas/Niënor, “I will not say the day is done, or bid the stars farewell.”

Your distant heart is what I sought,  
Betrayed by loves and loving -   
Your bright eyes, your will that fought  
Even a dragon's cunning. 

You tall and proud and oh so fair  
Upon the hilltop lingering  
I took your hand, took you from there,  
Your hand in mine fast clinging. 

I kissed you in the forest glade,   
In hope you'd start remembering,  
Your returnéd kiss burned a cascade  
Of stars inside me twinkling. 

From battered hills we walked alone  
To seashores all a-sighing  
And there I pledged my love, my own  
My heart for you undying. 

Years went by, your hair grew grey  
And our time was slowly fading,  
But I would not call an end to Day,  
Nor grant the stars their passing. 

With your last kiss upon my lips,  
I took my spear for fighting,  
Bound my breasts, girded my hips,  
And became a strike of lightning! 

Your name became my battle-cry  
 _"Niënor!"_ my enemies ruining  
They hear my voice and then they die  
My spear has them for pruning. 

Years wear on and I defend  
This land that I am holding  
Where you walked, my footsteps wend  
And kiss the ground remembering. 

Alas, I am but made of earth,  
And Sauron's hand is hell  
I'll fight him yet for all I'm worth  
And bid not the stars farewell.


End file.
